Salvando a Terry
by gold dust gyp
Summary: No hay mucho que pueda hacer una niña pequeña para salvar a su hermano, pero Annie lo intenta y en el camino descubre como su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. (AU) universo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Pasado

Annie, estaba enamorada.

Aunque ella sabía que era solo una niña y no tenía muchas oportunidades con un chico como él, porque simplemente había nacido demasiado tarde, pero le gustaba mirar al muchacho cuando él no se daba cuenta, cuando solo venia para dar una visita rápida a su casa y su padre no se encontraba, entonces solo así podía invitar a Terry a dar una vuelta.

Su dulce Archie.

Con su cabello rubio oscuro, desordenado y ojos curiosos, amable, si, pero tan arrebatado como su hermano cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Terry y Archie se habían hecho amigos una tarde en el aula de detención cuando se habían cargado a golpes por un estúpido malentendido.

Él y Terry eran como uña y mugre, siempre se reían de cosas que ella no podía entender, bebían cerveza y fumaban en lugares abandonados, eso si, nunca los veía con chicas, pero eso era probablemente porque les gustaba su soledad. Les gustaba pasear por todo el pueblo sin importar nadie más, incluso habían formado una banda musical en el garaje de Archie con otros chicos de la escuela.

Ojalá ella tuviera amigos tan geniales.

Annie odiaba ser una niña pequeña, odiaba jugar con muñecas y odiaba a los niños en su escuela, si fuera mayor podría pasar el rato con Terry y Archie, podría ser considerada en sus planes.

Y tal vez convertirse en una de las amistades de Archie, como Terry lo era.

Soñar era su deporte favorito, sin duda, aparte de dibujar pequeños corazones en su cuaderno con el nombre de Archie Cornwell dentro de el.

A veces, cuando a su padre se le pasaba la mano con Terry y al chico le salían los moretes, cuando caía la noche Terry se escabullía de la casa asegurándose de que todos estuvieran durmiendo, escapaba y corría a la casa de Archie, regresando antes del amanecer, por supuesto.

Annie quería seguirlo, pero la noche la asustaba y podía perderse, aunque sabia que al menos estaba a salvo con Archie.

Porque, ¿a dónde más podría ir?

Annie se sentía mal por el pobre Terry, siempre era el con quien su padre se ensañaba, cada rumor era mas cierto que cualquier palabra que saliera de la boca de su hijo, primero fue un gamberro, después le acuso de drogadicto y lo de alcohólico, ese solo era otro nombre mas.

En los ojos de Terry había terror cuando su padre se ponía como loco a gritarle frente a su hermana y madre, tal vez ese era el problema, la razón por la que ahora Terry seria todo eso.

Y no importaba si lo negaba porque su padre lo golpearía de todos modos, odiaba las manzanas podridas y Terry era una para él.

Tal parecía que esto nunca iba a terminar.

Todavía podía recordar las imágenes vividamente: Terry siendo golpeado en las costillas por su padre, Terry acurrucandose en el suelo llorando de dolor mientras la bestia lo golpeaba con fuerza con el pie izquierdo, siempre temía que no lo hiciera. Que no se detuviera.

A veces las palizas se llevaban a cabo frente a toda la familia, solo para poner un claro ejemplo de lo que podría pasarle a alguien que era muy desobediente. Incluso la cara de su padre cambiaba a algo siniestro, era casi como lo disfrutara, pero ¿cómo podría uno disfrutar golpeando a un niño? y lo más importante, si el niño era suyo?

Annie sabía que su padre estaba loco y todos le tenían miedo, pero al final era su techo, sus reglas, su comida, todo era suyo, incluso ellos. Así que no había mucho que hacer contra él.

A menos que su madre decidiera que era suficiente como para empacar sus maletas y comenzar desde cero, o la segunda opción que requería que un tío rico que viviera al otro lado del país y lo mas importante; que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlos.

Ambas fantasías.

Terry nunca lloraba en público, a los ojos de los demás era un insolente, rudo, un muchacho frio.

Solo era con Annie donde se olvidaba de el mismo y hacia el papel del hermano protector.

Pero justo fue un día cuando pensó que nadie lo estaba mirando, Annie vio por la ventana a Terry sollozando en la camisa de Archie. Annie sabía que su vida era miserable, sabía que de alguna manera su hermano terminaría huyendo de casa algún día.

Podía ver en su mirada que estaba cansado de todo esto.

Algún día iba a desaparecer sin que nadie supiera a dónde iba y ella lo extrañaría terriblemente, pero sería para mejor.

Esa tarde Terry no estaba en casa, por suerte su padre tampoco había llegado, probablemente estaba con Archie en los limites del pueblo, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Si no llegaba a tiempo no quería pensar en como terminaría la noche.

Los cielos se estaban oscureciendo y el reloj marcaba casi las siete p.m.

\- Annie —la llamó su madre, - ¿ has visto a Terrence?

\- No mamá.

Annie miró a su madre, quien nunca defendia a ninguno de sus hijos, ni siquiera a sí misma, pero estaba claramente preocupada.

\- Tu padre se va a molestar.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la pequeña Annie sabía que tenía que hacer algo para prevenir a su hermano, si tan solo tuviera alguna idea de dónde podría estar, tal vez podría ir sin que su madre lo supiera o de lo contrario ella también estaría en problemas.

Ella tenía una misión.

Salvar a Terry.

Para advertirle.

Su madre estaba preparando la cena y su otro hermano , Tom, estaba arriba haciendo la tarea, tan fácil como parecía, solo tenía que abrir la puerta y buscar a Terry.

Así que Annie hizo suya la misión y salió tratando de pensar dónde podría estar, el viento soplaba en su rostro y estaba empezando a sentir frío, aunque llevaba un suéter, le hubiera encantado volver a su casa, ponerse una bufanda y abrigarse bien, pero no había tiempo que perder, así que decidió tomar el camino hacia las vías del ferrocarril, el lugar favorito de su hermano.

Annie se detuvo una vez para tomar un palo y una piedra en caso de que alguien malvado quisiera lastimarla a ella o a Terry, si alguien le estaba haciendo daño, atacaría esa cosa y liberaría a su hermano, por eso no le gustaba la noche porque era cuando solía salir el demonio, o al menos eso era lo que su padre solía decirle.

Después de todo, la noche era peligrosa para las niñas pequeñas como ella.

Era una pena que no supiera cómo andar en bicicleta, sería más rápido y fácil llegar al lugar, tenía que ser rápida para que pudieran llegar a casa antes que su padre.

Las hojas del suelo crujieron justo cuando las pisó, de alguna forma lamentaba haber venido aquí porque no le gustaba salir de su casa, tenía miedo de todo, pero otra parte de ella se sentía valiente, como una especie de noche de aventura, prohibida por su corta edad, seguramente.

Apenas la semana pasada, un niño en su escuela había sido reportado perdido y ni siquiera los avisos en la leche de cartón podían ayudar a sus padres a encontrarlo.

No es que la fueran a extrañar, su madre parecía vivir en la luna y su padre era un gilipollas violento y desagradable, Tom era demasiado pequeño para interesarse y la olvidaría fácilmente con el tiempo. Por otro lado, Terry ya tenía demasiados problemas, pero posiblemente era el único que la amaba.

Tal vez no era una mala idea ser secuestrada, tal vez sus nuevos padres serían amables y buenos, tal vez ella también podría traer a Terry con ella y ser adoptados por estas dos personas que solo vivían en su loca imaginación.

Antes de darse cuenta, Annie estaba muy cerca de las vías del tren, el cielo ya estaba oscuro, se abrazó a si misma y siguió caminando, en la quietud de la noche vio dos figuras familiares sentadas junto a las vías del tren.

Pero lo que vio despues la hizo parar en seco.


	2. Chapter 2

Presente

Acaban de romper. Ella esta llorando y el también, han decidido permanecer como amigos, (si es que eso es posible), aunque tal vez no lo sea, por el momento es difícil y ambos lo saben.

Todo se ha complicado demasiado, la magia que existia en un principio se ha desvanecido, demasiadas peleas sobre nimiedades y los argumentos son aun mas estupidos.

La atraccion sigue ahí.

Pero ya no tiene sentido.

Necesitan tiempo separados para conocerse a si mismos y a otras personas, o al menos eso es lo que el le ha dicho.

Susana está segura de que pueden hacer que las cosas funcionen, pero el hematoma en su muñeca es un recordatorio de que podría ser demasiado terca o demasiado tonta si sigue con lo mismo, sin embargo, no puede imaginar su vida sin él, ya hizo planes en su cabeza y Terry esta incluido en cada uno de ellos.

\- No soy bueno para ti, no puedo evitar actuar de la forma en que lo hago, pensé que podría, pero...

— Podemos resolver las cosas. —dice con lágrimas en las mejillas. —Sé que tienes problemas y quiero ayudarte, Terry yo te amo...

\- Susana, yo tengo problemas, ya lo sabes.

\- Lo sé y no me importa, yo solo quiero estar contigo.

Están sentados en el sofá, una vez que ella se pone de pie, trata de sentarse sobre su regazo y él la deja, la abraza y besa sus mejillas con amor, pero eso es todo, solo la acaricia de forma suave y ella se deja de sollozar, tal vez ha cambiado de opinión, tal vez tengan una segunda oportunidad.

Ella todavía no lo entiende, en un momento él dice que la ama y más tarde se da por vencido.

Ha pasado un tiempo ya desde que le ha mostrado algún tipo de afecto, además del sexo, por supuesto, porque después de la dicha del cuerpo la deja allí y va directamente a la ducha sin decir una palabra como si quisiera borrar cada rastro de su toque, ya no es romántico, últimamente su mirada se ha enfriado, ella puede decirlo porque después de que Susana fue a su último concierto y lo esperó como una tonta (nunca lo vio) todo cambió, es como si hubiera conocido a alguien más esa noche , pero no es lo suficientemente valiente como para decirlo.

Es una cobarde, prefiere que el milagro suceda y que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Esa noche cuando él nunca regresó a casa y ella tuvo que tomar un taxi en medio de la jodida noche con prostitutas y traficantes mirándola como los búhos de la oscuridad, al día siguiente Terry ni siquiera se disculpó por haberla plantado.

¿Desde cuándo una stripper era mejor que ella?

La incertidumbre la esta matando. Teme preguntar y escuchar algo que termine por destrozarla, pero tiene que hacerlo.

-¿Estás viendo a alguien más?- Pregunta, sonando de lo mas avergonzada, pero quiere saber la verdad, se lo debe.

Él la mira de una manera muy seria, no mentirá, si hay algo en Terry es que diría la verdad sin importar cuán brutal sea.

-¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces, por qué? Pensé que habías dicho que me amabas.

-Lo hago, y esa es la razón por la que estoy haciendo esto

respondió mirando muy en control de la situación.

Susana fruncio el entrecejo exasperada. Su madre tenia razon, los hombres solo volvian locas a las mujeres.

\- No te entiendo, ¿quieres que te lo suplique? ¿Es así? Solo dime qué hacer y lo haré, ¿por qué te quieres ir?

Terry la miró con pena, Susana era una chica estupenda; sacrificada, simpática y parecía la muñeca Barbie de carne y hueso, pero había cosas que Susana nunca iba a poder comprender, querer explicarle lo complicado que era todo para el solo los llevaría a las mismas suplicas de aquel momento, no era su problema, ella merecía algo mejor.

\- No quiero que me supliques, por favor dejémoslo así.

-Pero cambiaste ...

Ese era el problema, que no había cambiado, el seguía siendo el mismo chico que había llegado hace apenas algunos años a California, con una mochila al hombro y un cigarro entre los labios, arisco y de pocas palabras.

Gentilmente, Terry retiró el cuerpo de la muchacha del suyo y se levantó. —Escucha, podría venir por algunas cosas más tarde.

El castaño solo llevaba dos bolsas de lona con él y tan pronto como las tomó, logró llegar a la puerta. — ¿Vas a estar bien?

Su sangre estaba hirviendo, Susana se sentía desesperada, pensó que él era el único, tenía que serlo, lo amaba tanto, la estaba volviendo loca, prometió llegar a la luna por ella y ahora no le estaba siendo fiel a. esa promesa.

Ella estaba llorando de nuevo.

-¿Te parece que voy a estar bien?

Terry prefirió no responder y cerro la puerta a su paso.

Allí, en el estacionamiento del condominio que estaba compartiendo con Susana, había un auto esperándolo con un chofer que fumaba como una chimenea, unos dedos grasientos para tocar los acordes de la guitarra y un par de ojos ambarinos con algunas motitas de oro.

¿Se Puede amar a dos personas, pero amar a la persona equivocada más que a la correcta?

Una vez que se acerco al auto, Archie se bajo y le ofreció su ayuda, — ¿Cómo lo ha tomado?, Preguntó el hombre de cabello arenoso con una calma que mucha gente podía envidiar.

Lo cierto es que es fingida, pero tiene que pretender.

—Mal. Tuve que mentirle. —Terry parece inseguro de lo que ha hecho —Gracias por ofrecerme tu casa, Annie vendrá mañana y tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para buscar un nuevo apartamento en este momento.

Archie le da una sonrisa amistosa y lo ayuda a poner sus cosas en el maletero. Esta es una pequeña victoria para él, pero ahora tiene que parecer triste por Terry.

Al fin se ha librado de Susana.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie está esperando que alguien aparezca en la sala del aeropuerto, ella habría tomado el autobús pero Terry se ha negado, ya no es una niña después de todo, ha crecido y es casi legal.

Ella podría haber tomado un greyhound al igual que su hermano hace años, pero Terry pagó su boleto de avión y le aseguró que ella es más que bienvenida en su nueva vida.

Él es un artista ahora.

Él tiene una banda, una banda de musica, con Archie ...

No va a mentir, ha intentado olvidar lo que vio esa noche, porque después de todos estos años el recuerdo sigue revoloteando en su mente y no sabe qué pensar al respecto, pero nunca dijo un palabra porque se trataba de Terry, y su hermano es la persona que más ama en todo el mundo, aunque le hubiera gustado una explicación, no es asunto suyo, quién sabe, tal vez nunca sucedió, tal vez estaba demasiado cansada y había imaginado todo.

Annie mira sus viejas zapatillas de lona, son grises por todo el uso que les ha dado, solían ser blancas y cómodas, ahora sufre de ampollas en las plantas de los pies y quizás sea porque ya no son del tamaño adecuado para ella, ella ha crecido aquí y allá durante estos últimos años, siempre esperando que nadie se dé cuenta, esperando que su padre ya no lo note…

Odia tener que ir a la farmacia a comprar compresas o ir con su madre a comprar un sujetador 34b, el proceso de convertirse en mujer ha sido realmente incómodo para alguien que solo quiere desaparecer y nunca volver, ciertamente no volvería a arriesgarse en este mundo por todo lo que ha visto y vivido hasta ahora. Simplemente no vale la pena.

Tal vez si hubiera otros planetas, si le dieran opciones, esta cansada de lugares hostiles.

Ella entiende por qué Terence se fue, nadie puede culparlo, Annie habría hecho lo mismo si tuviera sus agallas, tal vez habría incendiado su casa para terminar con su familia podrida, ¿pero quién es ella para terminar con la vida de alguien ?

Annie intenta ponerse de pie, no quiere verse rara esta vez, está a punto de comenzar una nueva vida o al menos lo intentará. Así que lleva su mejor ropa, nada lujoso, solo un vestido de algodón con rayas amarillas y una chaqueta de mezclilla para cubrir sus brazos desnudos del aire acondicionado.

La chica ha tratado de arreglar su cabello o al menos hacer algunas ondas con él, pero no sirve de nada cuando no puede crear volumen en su cabello de hebras tan finas, por lo que simplemente se resigna, no es gran cosa, no se ve mal, el lápiz labial rosado en sus labios se siente extraño, pegajoso y grasiento, piensa que se parece a un payaso con todo el rubor que se aplicó en las mejillas, por no decir la viva imagen de Boy George con la ligera diferencia de que al menos él es lo suficientemente bonito como para lucirlo.

Annie ya lleva sus dos maletas en manos, nunca antes había estado en un aeropuerto, se siente como un ciervo entre todas las personas que hablan y se van, ha pasado casi una hora y Terry no aparece, se siente incómoda.

A un par de metros de ella, hay una chica que es recibida por sus padres y un joven apuesto con un ramo en la mano izquierda, se ve como una muñeca Barbie con su cabello rubio brillante y el lindo mini vestido rosa, debe ser de su edad o un poco mayor, Annie siente envidia de la rubia desconocido, la verdad es que nunca tendrá padres que la amen mucho o un novio tan guapo que parezca sacado de un catálogo de Bloomingdales's, todo lo que tiene ahora está en sus dos maletas y la promesa de Terry de mejorarlo todo.

Entonces, cuando ve a Terry con esas extrañas ropas mientras se acerca, Annie quiere llorar de felicidad. Ella no lo ha visto en mucho tiempo, años, se ve bastante diferente con el cabello más largo y el atuendo ajustado, el Terry que ella conoce usa camisetas a cuadros que su mamá le compra cada vez que estira sus extremidades. Este Terry parece demasiado confiado, incluso la chica rubia se volvió para verlo.

Su voz es profunda cuando dice su nombre y ahora la está abrazando porque él también la ha extrañado, ella lo abraza fuerte y pronto olvida lo que no tiene, valora tener un hermano como Terry que siempre la cuidó. Incluso cuando estaba lejos.

— Solo mírate, ¡has crecido mucho!—Él menciona sonriendo con orgullo, —¡Y tan bonita! tendré que vigilarte.

Claro que es amable con ella, en su mente Annie tuvo que decidir quién era más atractivo, si su hermano o la rubia de rosa, sorprendentemente la muñeca Barbie no es la ganadora esta vez, pero ella no se lo dirá. No hay duda de que Terry ganó la lotería genética.

Ella sonríe, agarra el brazo de su hermano mientras él lleva su equipaje con él y comienzan a caminar juntos hacia la salida.

"Gracias por el boleto de avión, Terence".

Él asiente feliz por finalmente poder hacer algo por Annie, aunque casi se le eriza la piel ante la mención de su nombre, nadie lo llama así desde que dejó Rockstown a excepción de Archie cuando se molesta con el, y lo hace constantemente o cuando pelean.

— Lo siento, olvidé que odias que te llamen Terence…— menciona Annie con timidez.

— Está bien, tu puedes llamarme como quieras.

— Te llamaré Terry.

Cuando están en el estacionamiento, Terry le dice que deberían estar buscando un Cadillac negro, él menciona que llegaron tan tarde que tuvo que correr para verificar si ella todavía seguía allí y no tiene idea de dónde estacionó el auto Archie.

—Archie ha venido conmigo, espero que no te importe.

El estómago de Annie hace algunos nudos y está más que curiosa de ver a Archie nuevamente, tiene un sentimiento extraño al respecto, por otro lado, está contenta de que Terry haya tenido a alguien en quien confiar. Estos años han sido difíciles.

Pasa algo muy cómico cuando ambos se encuentran seguidos por ese mismo auto, el conductor está presionando la bocina como loco, Terry hace una sonrisa maníaca y van donde está el auto. Su hermano parece molesto. O finge estarlo.

Una vez que los hermanos lo notan, Archie detiene el auto y se baja para ayudarlos.

Se ve delgado como siempre, una figura alta y de porte elegante, por alguna razón Archie siempre le a parecido demasiado sofisticado, vestido todo de negro y una chaqueta de color vino, su cabello flota en el aire con el repentino viento que ha comenzado a soplar, es como un sueño.

—- Hola, Annie.

La sonrisa de Annie es demasiado débil, casi vacila.

— Hola…


End file.
